


Halloween

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [126]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Harrington-Hargrove kids on Halloween.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**Something short and simple :)**

"Alright, let me see you guys!" Steve called out to his kids. 

It was Halloween night and they were about to leave to go trick-r-treating. He got the baby dressed in a little Winnie the pooh costume and she looked so adorable.

His oldest came out first and she was dressed as a zombie cheerleader. "Wow, Lia. You look great!" He tells her, adjusting Avery on his hip. "Thanks mom." 

Next was his son, Hunter. He went as some sort of zombie character. "Hunter, you look so scary. You might scare some of the other kids." "That's the whole point, mommy!" The six year old stated. 

Then his husband came down, he was wearing some creepy mask but still looked good, outfit wise. Steve dressed up as a vampire to go with Billy’s werewolf. The cult classic duo they were trying to go for.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Steve asked, looking at his kids who had their candy bags in their hands. They all nodded and Lia led them out the door as they began their quest around the neighborhood.

Steve set Avery down and held onto her hand while she dragged along her bag. They got to the first house and the kids walked up with him following behind with Avery. "Say 'Trick r Treat'" he told her. 

She smiled and said it the best she could, “Ticked teat.”, and giggles at the lady.

"Oh my god, how cute. She's adorable."

"Thank you." Steve broke out in a smile as he watched their neighbor put some candy into Avery's bag. 

“Say thank you Avery.” Steve tells her, pointing to the lady again. “Tank yous.” 

“You’re welcome sweetie. Have fun.” Their neighbor waved as they walked off and made their way to the next house.

That was pretty much how it went the rest of the night until Avery got tired of walking and had Billy carry her the rest of the night.

**\---**

They were home and in bed by 11:30. Lia and Hunter made out good with their candy. Avery was asleep in her crib, but she'll be getting up soon since she was going through her terrible twos phase and demanded one of her parents be with her at all hours of the night.

Steve and Billy were going through Avery's bag trying to find Reese's cups. They’ve been picking at her candy ever since the kids went to bed. Steve was actually eating all her Almond Joys because that's what he’d been craving for a few weeks now, and he may have known why.

"Don't eat so many of those, pretty boy. You don't even like coconut so why are you eating those?" Billy asks and tosses another wrapped onto their coffee table.

Steve bit my lip and nervously smiled. 

"No." Billy quietly gasped and Steve slowly nodded while swallowing the candy. "Are you really pregnant?" He asked a little loud. "Yes, now keep it down." 

Billy quietly squealed and wrapped his arms around Steve. "When did you find out?"

"Like two weeks ago."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be a daddy again. I'm so excited."

"Me too." Steve said as they shared a kiss and enjoyed the rest of their Halloween.


End file.
